Magic
by I-BLEED-RAINBOWS
Summary: Santana was an odd, strange child that nobody liked. But that all changes when she gets her letter to Hogwarts and meets another young witch called Brittney. Lots of Romance and Drama promise. Rubbish at summery s but please give it a try. All R&R welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Magic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter and I do not take any of the credit**

**Note: Sorry if this is rubbish it's just an idea I thought of the other day.**

Chapter one

Santana woke early on a warm, Sunny July morning. It was her birthday in three day however she was less than exited. Unlike other kids Santana hated birthdays it was just another excuse for her parents to try to encourage her to make friends. Nobody wanted to be friends with Santana; she was the weird, strange girl to whom strange things happened around. It was true that strange things happened around Santana, things that could not be explained such as the time Jake Bell was teasing her and his school bag set on fire. It wasn't Santana she swore to everyone but nobody believed her because this was just one of many occasions. Her parents have tried to get her to speak to endless amounts of physiatrist but there is nothing that Santana can say, she has not done anything and can't explain why the strange things happen around her. She would be starting high school in September; she imagined that it would be ten times more hellish than the school she was in now. Sitting up she looked around her room and sighed, she wished there was some escape, somewhere where she fitted in and was normal.

After another hour in bed she decided to get up and face breakfast. Her mother was in the kitchen hurrying around cleaning and her father was sitting in a chair reading the morning news. An only child Santana and her parents lived in a reasonably sized detached house. As her parents both had good jobs they were never short of money and lived fairly comfortably without having to worry about bills. "Morning mum, morning dad". "Morning sweetheart" her mother answered "there is a letter for you on the table; we didn't want to open it without you." Santana looked surprised and then worried "a letter for me?" this can't be good, this really can't be good she thought to herself scanning her brain for a clue for what it might be. Her parents looked at her there faces eager with anticipation, "well don't just stand there come and open it" her father said a little impatiently. Santana gingerly took the letter. It was written in emerald green ink and on the back it was sealed with some kind of shield. Gently opening it as if it was going to bite her she pulled the letter out and began to read aloud.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledor

(Order of Merlin first class, Grand Sorc, Chf, Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of wizards)

Dear Miss Lopez,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been placed at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Santana stared in disbelief; her parents had a similar look. This can't be true, it can't be right. She can't be a witch it's just not possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was only really short<strong>

**The letter I got from Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone.**

** So please let me know what you think, all comments welcome good and bad.**

**Promise Britney will be in it next chapter and it will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter

Santana couldn't believe it. This letter could not be true it just couldn't be. She can't be a witch or whatever. Witches don't exist! There's no such thing as magic and fairytales, she had been taught this from a young age. Her parents weren't going to fill her head with nonsense. No this has to be a joke, somebody playing a stupid joke on her thinking there smart. She looked up at her parents, nobody knowing what to say. Her parents looked at each other and then back at her.

"Do you think this is real?" Santana asked finally to break the silence. There was another pause before her father answered, "It seems pretty real to me". Her mother had a mixture of emotions on her face

"But how can it be" her mother questioned "I don't understand, how can our little Santana be a…..a…a witch!"

Santana just stood there as her parents continued to try and reason with this new revelation and understand it. Santana however began to wonder. Wonder about all the times strange unexplained things had happened around her. Was that all magic? Or just bad luck? She tried to work through all the millions of questions that were buzzing around `her head. She was so court up in her own world that when her father cleared his throat she nearly fell over. "I think we had better do what this other letter tells us" he said. Santana just looked up at him and nodded. If by some miraculous way this letter was correct, then maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

Santana could not believe how much her life had changed since she had got that letter. She was a witch and was on her way to catch the Hogwarts express on platform 9 ¾. She had a trunk full of school books and potions equipment and her wand, which was phoenix feather and maple, leaf. Her uniform was all nicely packed by her mother, but however she had been told that she would only need to wear it once so she really did not see the point. However despite her excitement about joining the wizarding world she began to feel nervous as her father pulled into king's cross-station car park. Her father helped her with her truck out of the boot and then took a step back to stand with his wife.

"We will leave you here San," he said with a reassuring smile. Santana however just looked at him. "You want me to go in on my own". Her mother put on her best fake smile "yes dear, but you will be fine all you have to do is go in and find the platform and catch the train. If you get lost then I am sure you can ask somebody and they will show you where it is. Her mother looked weary of Santana as if she was about to change into some kind of monster and eat her up. Santana just nodded reluctantly annoyed that her parents didn't want to see her on to her train because they felt threatened by this new world she had become a part of. Her mother pulled her into I tight embrace in an attempt to salvage the situation. "Goodbye sweetheart, promise to write every single day" Santana just nodded again before moving along to hug her dad and then turning and walking away. Choosing not to look back at her parents and leaving her old muggle life behind. She was not Santana the strange girl who nobody liked anymore. No, now she was Santana the witch.

Santana was confused. She could see platform 10, she could she platform 9, and she could even see platform 11 but no platform 9 ¾. She started to worry that she hadn't got the right platform. Maybe she had read it wrong. Starting to panic she sore a guy who looked like an official. She went up to him "Excuse me, I am looking for platform 9 ¾." The man just looked at her and sighed, "Do you think you're funny? Because I will tell you you're not. Bloody kids." he said shaking his head. Just when Santana thought all hope was lost she heard something.

"Come on Brittany keep up platform 9 ¾ is just up this way, we are going to miss the train." Santana couldn't help smiling to herself. "Excuse me" she said finding herself braver than she normally is. The woman looked up at her she had three boys with her and one girl. "Is it your first time to Hogwarts dear, don't worry we will look after you. Brittany is a first year too." The blond girl smiled at her and Santana couldn't help but smile back

* * *

><p>Okay so what do you think so far<p>

Please R&R all comments welcome, good and bad.

BTW all of the glee characters at this moment in time are supposed to be 11

i promise that it will get much more interesting in the next chapter and i will introduce some other glee characters.

With thanks to Miss Napier


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>As instructed Santana began to run towards the platform barrier. Her legs and arms were shaking so hard it was a wonder that she could even stand up let alone run pushing a trolley. She expected to collide with the barrier and be sent flying her belongings being thrown across the platform, but it didn't happen.<p>

Instead when she should have the pain of running into a solid brick wall she felt a strange sensation. It only lasted for a second but it was as if she was been lifted out of her body. She couldn't see or hear anything and all she knew was that she had to keep running.

Before she knew it her ears were filed with the sound of people talking and hurrying around. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. There right in front of her was a magnificent red steam train with the Hogwarts express written in gold along the side. She looked up and saw a sign above her platform 9 ¾. This was it. She began to move up the platform. Slightly bewildered about what had just happened. She moved towards the train. She had nobody to say goodbye to so she had no reason to stay on the platform. A man in uniform came up to her.

"Can I take your trunk?" he asked gesturing towards it.

Santana just nodded sill a little shocked at what just happened. He tucks the trolley out of her hand and pushed it away. Santana carried on walking towards the train. She stepped on bored the nearest door. The train was filled with students of all ages, some seeming happy to be seeing their friends and other seeming sad to be leaving their family. Santana found an empty booth and sat down in it. She closed her eyes, completely forgetting about her parent, lack of friends and muggle life all together.

Now she had to look forward and think of her new life as a witch. The train had not been running long when Santana was startled by a knock at the door. She looked up and saw the blond girl from the station standing there.

"Sorry," she said with a nervous smile "Can I sit in here everywhere else is full"

"Sure" Santana said not being able to think of a reason for her not to.

The blond girl practically skipped to the seat. Losing all the shyness in less than a minute. "Hi I'm Brittany," the girl said practically bouncing. "It's my first year too".

Santana just blinked at the overly excited Brittany.

"So what's your name?" Brittany said undeterred by Santana's lack of response.

"Santana" she answered Brittany smile

"That's a nice name. So I guess you are muggle born then. I'm not my whole family are magic. When I was younger my parents thought I was I was a squib."

Santana looked confused "What's a squib?"

Brittany laughed "A non magical person silly"

"Oh." Santana said. Her cheeks going redder with embarrassment. Brittany just laughed and Santana began to laugh as well even though she didn't know why. It was just something about Brittany that made her feel happy.

"When do you think we will be arriving?" Brittany asked looking out of the widow.

"We have just set off." Santana said begin to smile again.

"Let's play a game!" Brittney said getting excited again.

"Ok. "She said smiling to herself, maybe Brittany and her could be friends.

Santana and Brittany chatted and played for the rest of the journey. Santana was having such a good time that she was a little disappointed when somebody knocked on the door to tell them that they had arrived at the school.

Brittany began giggled excitedly. "I guess this is it."

"Yes" Santana said, nodding trying to seem as confident as Brittany.

They stepped off the train together and went with the rest of the first years to get the boats. Santana and Brittany got in the nearest boat and sat opposite each other. Just when they thought a boat was about to set sail a pale boy got in.

"You don't mind do you" he said sensing them both looking at them. They both shook their head.

"Good" he said "I'm Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>OK so please R&amp;R <strong>


End file.
